This invention relates to a golf putter with an interchangeable sight aligning mirror attachment and a weight attachment of comparable weight to the mirror attachment.
Putting a golf ball with a golf putter on the green requires much practice and expertise to insure that the golf ball is accurately struck with the golf putter to move the golf ball into the hole or cup on the green. The angularity of the striking face of the golf putter is most critical in determining the direction in which the ball moves after it is struck.
It is very important for new or young golfers to learn the proper swing, club positioning and stance necessary for a true and accurate putt. Even upon proper learning, years of practice are typically necessary to permit the golfer to properly sight the ball with respect to the club and the cup and to enable the golfer to positively position the striking face of the putter perpendicular to the desired path of movement of the golf ball. Ideally, the striking face of the putter should be at right angles, both horizontally and vertically, to the line extending between the golf ball and the cup at the moment of impact of the putter head with the ball.
It must be recognized however that attachments, such as mirrors, cannot be used in competition play as sanctioned by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) because such putters violate the Rules of Golf, specifically Rule 14-3, Artificial Devices.